ABSTRACT The Core component of the proposed renewal of the ?Environmental Approaches to Prevention? Research Center Grant at the Prevention Research Center (PRC) will perform organizing and administrative functions for the entire center, supporting the infrastructure critical to the goals and aims of PRC for the period from December 1, 2017 through November 30, 2022. The Core has coordinating responsibility over all Center Grant research components as well as other funded research projects not a part of the Center Grant. Ensuring and maintaining scientific standards and raising public awareness are primary functions of the Core. Core responsibilities are both internal (supporting PRC) and external (supporting alcohol prevention in general). Greater detail of the Administrative Core is provided in the sections that follow. Major internal functions of the Core specifically related to the Center Grant include: Executive Function, Administrative Support, Computer/Statistical Support, and the Research Reference function. The administrative time of the Principal Investigator and Scientific Director (Dr. Paul J. Gruenewald), the Associate Director (Dr. Mallie J. Paschall), a Geographic Information Systems (GIS) specialist (Mr. Andrew Gaidus) and an econometric and Bayesian spatial analyst (Mr. William Ponicki) serving all research components of the Center, and financial support for meetings of the six members of the Scientific Advisory Council are directly supported by the Core. Prevention Research Center, and its parent organization, Pacific Institute for Research and Evaluation, provide indirect support for information technology services, facilities management, and recruitment of personnel, and computer/statistical support functions: word processing, graphic design capability, and additional database management. The Research Reference function includes maintenance of the alcohol prevention library. Alcohol prevention is multi-disciplinary, so the Center cannot function in isolation. PRC staff are involved in a range of activities designed to create scientific bases for public discussions about alcohol issues and to contribute to awareness and rational public debate. Therefore, the major external functions of the Core support participation in scientific and professional meetings, conference sponsorship, consultation, participation in advisory groups, expert panels or direct technical assistance, providing testimony, research review, editorial review, professional associations, and training.